


Oh God, My Chance Has Come At Last

by orphan_account



Category: The X-Files
Genre: (K/M past mentioned), Coming Out, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, It's Pride Month In My Heart Babey!, Mostly Dialogue, Queequeg is immortal and I do not CARE about canon, and Chris Carter can eat my ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mulder comes out to Scully, in fuck knows when but :) its fun. I like Fun. The title is from There Is A Light That Never Goes Out by The Smiths.





	Oh God, My Chance Has Come At Last

"Queequeg. Queggy. Queggyyyyyy." Mulder held his arms open, laying on the couch, facing outward. "Queg. Queegggg."

The dog looked up at him in disdain, remaining comfortable on the carpet next to the chair where Scully sat, flipping through a poetry book. Oversized, the leather seat had ample space for Queequeg and Scully, and with one small tap of her hand next to her folded legs, the little Pomeranian bounced up to accompany her, curling into a ball next to her feet. 

Scully didn't look up from her book as Mulder said, "Why did you do that" not even as a question, but a statement of exasperation. She only let out a small grin as she turned the page on the thin volume in her hand. "Maybe, if someone had done a better job training him," she turned another page, "he would listen to them. Isn't that right, Queggy?" With her free hand, she ran her fingers through the dog's fur, rubbing his ears. Queequeg brushed in agreement against her. 

"Yeah, I know." He flipped onto his back, giving up on requesting a snuggle from Queequeg. Staring up at the white ceiling fan above as it spun, he let his mind wander away from his puppy betraying him. It was trancelike, facilitating his eyelids to grow heavy in the early evening. He thought about how they got Queequeg. Other things they had done together. Things he had done when they weren't and a void he was unable to identify took root in his chest. The passing of time when surrounded by someone you love, both agonizingly slow and speeding by. The two at once when it should be one or the other, the blending of time into indistinct events, only marked by absence. Filling the absence with another love, one that wasn't as true but no doubt existed. Not really a "filler love" either, but one that only seemed so in comparison to the deepest connection of souls intertwined by circumstances so slim. 

"You know, Scully, I feel like I should tell you, and I know this is sort of coming out of nowhere,"

Breathe.

"But, uh..."

"Yes? What, did you kill JFK or something?"

"I'm bisexual."

"Okay."

He sat up abruptly. "Okay? Just oka-"

"Can you let me finish? For God's sake." She closed her book, setting it on the end table beside her, and joined him on the couch, bringing Queequeg with her. 

"I was saying, okay, that's fine with me. I could say that it doesn't matter, but that's not true, not because it makes me feel differently about you, but it's a part of who you are." Queequeg moved from her lap to his as she moved her hand onto his shoulder. "And it matters to you because you told me. So it does matter, but it doesn't change anything."

 "You always have to be so wonderfully accepting, don't you?" He rested his head on her shoulder softly, drawing them into a single shape. 

"I mean, I'm not shocked."

"What gave it away?"

"That one time we were watching Se7en and how you looked at Brad Pitt during the whole," she shook a fist in the air to imitate the scene, "'what's in the box!' part."

"Fair enough."


End file.
